The adventures of Harmony and Drakul
by spazzy-black-sheep
Summary: This is a bunch of Role plays between two lovers. One, a girl who has a soft heart. The other a man with a kind heart but ith a devlish monster living with in him.
1. Chapter 1

**HarmonyGray**: She simply enters walking to her stone throne. A small annoyed look crossing her face as she let her fingers travel up to her neck where a silver blessed collar hugged tightly. The blessed silver, with in seconds melted her fingers down to the bone. Though the flesh would regrow in several seconds. This healing process would be painful but she accepted the pain. A persons name was written in the side of the metal in chicken scratch. This caller caused and annoyed hiss to escape her lips. It had been put on her by punishment. It pissed her off more then anything. She plopped down into her chair. An huff escaped her lips as she curled up like a cat.

**LordDrakulSoul:** The form of a large python sized serpent slithered in to the building. It's body a stunning silver surrounded by heavenly glow. The light that surrounded the serpent seemed to twist around its being like a haunting trail. The serpent would slither across the floor to Harmony's throne. Sliding up over it and onto her shoulders. Its snout brushing across her cheek affectionately. The light around it soon started to flicker and warm as it seeped from Harmony's shoulder and into the figure of a tall man stood beside her. He looked down at Harmony and smiled handsomely. Tracing his finger over her collar. "Hello my pet." He hummed in his deep voice as he brushed his hand over his expensive silk and velvet, Victorian styled suit. "I pray you are well." His eyes flashed a crystal purple as he moved his lips down to try and plant a small kiss on her cheek. His blond hair falling down over his shoulders as he moved. He would then drag one of his talon like claws harmlessly over Harmony's cheek. Awaiting her reply.

**HarmonyGray:**She froze feeling something. Something that made her sit completely still. It was him. He was the only one to ever make cold shivers travel down her spin. Her eye's would drift to the floor. Where. Where was he. Then she spotted it. The snake. She sat completely still as she snack slithered over her and onto her shoulder. She wanted to get up and throw it off of her though she knew that would just get her in a world of trouble. As the snack began to glow she nibbled her lip roughly. She moved her head away as the snake touched her face. When Drakul appeared though a snarl irritated look crossed her expressions. As his finger touched the collar she looked up, glaring intense scarlet eyes at him. How dare he shove the damn thing in her face. She didn't move nor flinch away as he kissed her cheek. She knew running from him would result badly as well. She shivered however as the talon found itself on her skin. It ticked, though she tried to ignore this too by moving away from his hand. "Good evening Drakul... I'm dandy.." She muttered in a sarcastic tone.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He would let a deep, almost seductive chuckle escape past his lips at how blatantly irritated Harmony was. It amused him to a decent extent. He moved his lips over her cheek since she had allowed him to kiss it. His eyes flickering with mischief filled glow. His tone turned into a slightly more mocking one as he asked. "I hope that little collar is not hurting you." His lips twisted into a deep smirk. "Well. Not to much at least." He chuckled a little. Moving up form his tilted position so he could lean back against her throne. Still looking down on her.

**HarmonyGray: **She looked up at him, curious by his chuckle. Though she found that she was drawn to it. Almost like a brown moth to a light. Though she saw something flick in his eye's but what, what was that emotion. She just was not able to pinpoint it. Her brow raised as she let curiosity get the best of her. Though a deep frown watched itself upon her lips as he made the comment on her collar. She felt rage shake her body. "ass hole.." She grumbled under her breath as she had to resist the edge to kick him. "Oh wait Did I say that... I mean.. No. The collar is just...perfect." She said in yet another sarcastic tone.

**LordDrakulSoul :**His smirk became much wider and much more sadistic with manic delight. The shimmer of silver glinting form between this lips as they parted from the smirk. His duo fangs only just showing. "Asshole?" He questioned in a bizarrely playful tone before tapping the tip of Harmony's nose with a slight 'tisk' noise escaping him as he clicked his tongues. "Now, now no need for that. After all you deserve to be punished for your little...Tease." He grinned. Rubbing his hand across her neck and affectionately over the collar.

**HarmonyGray :** Her frown began to turn into a vicious snarl. Her lips curving up to revel her fangs in threat. She didn't care that he was finding humor over her rage. She didn't care about the sadistic look passing over his face. Nor did she care that he had tapped her nose which did however make her nose twitch. All she cared about was getting him back for pissing her off on purpose. " You deserved it." She simply stated as she stood up, to escape the hand that was on her neck. While standing up she would "accidentally" let her foot collide with his shin. A small smirk growing on her lips as she would retreat from him.

**Regaliter** has joined the chat

**LordDrakulSoul:** "Oh I deserved it? Really now?" He smirked just a little wider. His face now looking upon the point of manic delight. As she stood he would slip down into her throne. Moving his hands out to try and grip her hips. If he did so he would pull her back onto his lap and push his lips to her cheek. Although it was in a more affectionate way then anything else. Chuckling form the fact she had actually tried to hide the kick and pass it off as an accident. Truth be told he found it rather adorable of her.

**HarmonyGray :** Feeling his hands wrap around her hips she would letting an irritated sigh escape her lips. She knew once his fingers where wrapped around her, there was no escaping without bruises, cuts or broken bone. She allowed him to pull her down into his lap though found it irritating he was sitting in HER throne. She moved her face from his as he tried to kiss her check in retaliation. "You know... this chair has my name on it for a reason and not yours." She huffed at him crossing her arms looking away.

**Regaliter: **She briskly walked through the door, her clothes ruffled and wrinkled. Her eyes blood shot, and tired looking as her chest heaved up and down, before she stood dropping her palms onto her thighs, she bent over letting out a small pant before getting up once more to the look at all those in the room. A serious look crossed her features before she stared directly at the thrones shes strode over to Harmony and bent down in a close range before promptly saying "Boo" now from switching to quiet, to tired to panting to full serious, might of been odd.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He chuckled softly as he moved his arms to hold around her small frame in a gentle, but firm embrace. Making sure she was comfortable on his lap. His head gently resting on her shoulder as he moved to kiss the collar around her dainty neck. "Hmmm." He hummed a little. Enjoying being close to her even though she was at protest of his hold.

**HarmonyGray: **"Boo?" She question in surprise finding her friend standing just in front of her. She wiggled around trying to move her way out of the embrace but she knew her attempts where futile with him. She felt his head on her shoulder though she cocked her neck to the side to avoid the kiss aimed for the collar. It would bush up against her neck leaving a nasty burn mark. She hissed as pain rocked through out her small frame. The mark though would begin to heal as she would straightened her neck out. A growl escaping her throat.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He smirked a little then looked up at the one stood before Harmony with a natural, meaningless glare. He would hold Harmony just a little tighter. Bringing her body closer to his. Stroking his fingers tenderly over her arm with just the tips over his talons

**Regaliter:** She let off a soft laugh before lightly poking her nose "Ahh in the iron grip of a cage I see, give her here I need her" she cooed softly, her eyes focused upon Drakul she held a slightly worried yet irritated air about her. Her eyes weren't as dull and nonchalant as usual they were showing several things actually. She held out a hand as if waiting for Harmony to take it. had she taken it she would briskly pull her out from his hold, by forcing her molecules to disperse about in certain area's allowing her to slip through and be on there way.

**HarmonyGray:** She shivered as his talons sent more torturous shivers down her spine. She thought about clipping his talons one day when he was sleeping. Though she looked up with a small smile. She would reach up to take her hand. She didn't care if Drakul said she could or not. She was her own person. " Yep." She muttered gently as she would pull against Drakul trying to get him to release her.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He would stand up suddenly. Pulling Harmony with him. Moving her so he was holding her like a prince would his beloved princess. Simply stating the word "No." As he walked away from the woman with an irritated snarl. Allowing his possessiveness for Harmony to be shown.

**Regaliter :** She let a small laugh disappearing from her place "You think I'm kidding, give her here or ill gnaw you alive" she had smirked playfully, before grasping Harmony's shoulder, quickly dispersing her molecules making her phase through his form and allowed them to reform next to her, as she shot a dark glare, one rarely shown. As she held Harmony's hand instead she hoisted her over her shoulder making sure to keep the dress covering she walked off. "Don't force things that can you eat you when angry".

**LordDrakulSoul:** He would start to growl deeply. Stalking after the two like an anger animal. His eyes flashing violently. "Do not piss me off. I was in a perfectly harmless mood a moment ago." He would reach his hand out for Harmony as his pace became quicker. If able he would wrap one arm gently around Harmony's wait and the other would take her hand. Lifting it to his cheek. "I would rather not be pushed into my more violent mood. It is rare for me to be as peaceful as i currently feel. I would like it to last for once other then to be forced into aggression."

**HarmonyGray **: She felt strange turning into molecules. Much like when she flashed into mist. She let her arms wrap around her as she found herself over her shoulder. Though she felt fear climb down her spine. Her grip tightened on her hearing Drakul's pissed off tone. She nibbled her lip roughly. "careful.." She whispered.

**Regaliter:** She allowed another smirk to play "Sorry, but I do not much care for how you feel" she disappeared reappearing elsewhere in the building with Harmony still firmly on my shoulders, his hand missed her arm by a foot, as she predict such actions before hand. She was prepared her eyes idly watched him before waiting to test his patience. "I'll be fine, deary" she cooed back confidently.

**HarmonyGray:** She smiled gently feeling much better out of his grip and in the safety of a room away from him. "Thanks." She gave a small smile as she let a reveled sigh out, her nerves unfreezing.

**Lorddrakulsoul:** He started to growl even deeper. So she was going to push him into anger, typical. Just as had slipped into a much more peaceful mood. Why did everyone have to push him in such a way that would anger him? He could seance where Regaliter( Forgive me i do not know your characters name.) Had taken Harmony and intently headed in that direction. Hissing out a warning. Though he was trying to be polite and keep his easily swayed temper at bay. He still growled as he spoke. "Do not push me. I wold rather not seep into the ways of my monster again. If pushed into that state of mind I would not be able to stop myself form hurting Harmony again." He looked a Harmony. "Help your little friend see scene here. You know what i am like when someone pushes me."

**HarmonyGray:** She nodded letting her know that he was violent and he would not hesitate to hurt her. She shivered remembering her last betting. She moves herself behind her almost hiding child like. "Drakul.. why cant I talk with a friend..?" She questioned. "she's female.. it's not like im going to do anything.." She whispered in a quiet voice.

**Regaliter:** Nodding her head slightly, she placed Harmony back on her feet before watching the male with a more intent concern, her hands formed into a small sign as she relaxed herself, her other hand dug around in a small pouch pulling out pills, she tossed them into her mouth, each causing a spike and fluctuating power source to pour from her body. Her eyes changed over to a red color before a triangle formed as her pupil. "Hnn... sense I have none thank you, be patient you angry male." Her hand wrapped about Harmony's wrist softly before pulling her into a gentle hold. "He doesn't own you, why ask?" she licked her lips an odd look in her eyes as she was twitching ab it.

**Harmonygray: **He'll hurt me if I don't." She grumbled under her breath as she stood there nervous. She didn't want to get burned again, nor beaten but neither did she want to give in. She was already out of his arms, now hidden behind someone. A shaky unneeded breath escaping her.

**Regaliter: **She chuckled, "the next time the undeserving male hurts you, I'll gut him alive and feed him to Vlad" she had bit down on her own lip till it bled lapping the blood up, her twitching stopped as she did so. She stood with a sneer on her face as she looked at him "I hope you heard that"

**LordDrakulSoul:** "You can talk to her... " He looked away for a moment before moving closer to her. "But let me hold you..." He looked up before adding. "Please." In a much softer tone. He knew trying to show that he had no true intention of ever hurting Harmony was perhaps pointless. He could not help but snarl at Regaliter. She was indeed very irritating. And that only fueled his growing aggression. He suddenly looked cut off form Harmony's statement of him hurting her if she did not allow him to do as he wished and looked away again. "Harmony you know i never have meant to hurt you. You know that deep down it is the creature that plagues me. The rage and violence that curses me that forces me to attack." He sighed. Running his fingers through his hair. "Yet again you seem to resent me in public." He would force himself to walk away from the two. Knowing he was allowing them to win there little game. But with his current mood he would rather feel a little depressed then violent.

**HarmonyGray:** "You never meant to... but the wounds are still there... I can not help but fear you..." She looked away as she listened to him walk away. A light sigh escaping her lips as she tried to push the horrible sinking feeling in her heart. If he had just let her up, non of this would have happened.

**Regaliter: **She stretched her arm's over her head, and sat on the ground her eyes focused on Harmony again, before she smiled gently and watched the male walk away, being completely unaffected by his words, but still a simmering anger brewed in her mind. "Sorry, for simply being so explosive, instead of attempting to down play" she shrugged before fiddling with her hands.

**HarmonyGray:** She leaned back on her hands, letting her long legs cross in front of her. "It's fine. I'm the same way when he pisses me off..." She let her fingers move to the collar. She would waits till Drakie was out of ear shot. "You should remove this is thing for me... Its holy silver. I cant touch it without severe burns." she gave a big smile.

**Regaliter: **She reached a hand over her hand in cased in a silver hue before the silver simply absorbed into her hand and disappeared off the females neck, "Let me guess, the oh so kind male place it there?" she hissed at the thought and narrowed her eyes.

**HarmonyGray **She chuckled gently. " Possible... Yes." She touched her neck happy the pain in the ass metal was gone. She felt like she could breath again.

**Regaliter: **"Have any other wound like things, of recent?" she tilted her head to the side, and crossed her knees under her body. "I can fix that and take anything else... off"

**HarmonyGray**: "No. My body does a good job of healing itself... well as long as silver doesn't get in the wound. " She chuckled. "And I wont allow him to put anything else on him... I will NOT Fall into that trick again." She grumbled laying down on her back on the floor.

**Regaliter** She curtly nodded her head, before cracking her knuckles sighing as she earned the deserving cracks from each one and scratched the bridge of her nose. "What ever does he do that for ne?"

((Drakie poofs for a while and there is a lot of small talk and nothing exciting.))

**HarmonyGray: **" I dunno why he does that to me.. I guess it's just how he passes him time by messing with me." She grumbled gently.

**Regaliter:** "I see, that simply isn't... fair?" she was at loss as what to actually say.

**HarmonyGray: **" I dunno in all truth why he finds it so fun to tease me and what not. Only he would know that." She chuckled. " I've come to learn a lot it not fair when you don't control your own life..." She shrugged.

**Regaliter**Whisper: "Hnn... take control of it then, silly." she cooed and flopped on her back.

**HarmonyGray: **"Heh and then it would be a power struggle with egos.." She nibbled her lips. " I'm not good with arguing nor can I handle a ton of pressure. Though I'm working on it..." She blushed a bit admitting her feats.

**Regaliter**: Her head would tilt to the side as went into thought, her eyed had dimmed over and were slowly changing back to the original color of a deep soothing onyx. She allowed a frown to play on her lips as she sighed "You'll have to go back soon, I'm about to power down and black out" she laughed and licked her lips once more,"But... everyone has faults, find a way around it"

**Harmonygray**: She nodded lightly. " I will try... and don't pop pills if there gonna knock you out... I have a friend that could make you better pills without the side affects.." She took a guess at what was making her black out."

**Regaliter: **She blinked and shrugged "I need the ones I have for other reasons, thank you though" she bowed her head slightly. "I need them... to reawaken the destructive power source I had on lock down."

**HarmonyGray: **"Oh I see... Come.. before you black out we can put you in a room.. so that way your not blacked out on the floor...?" She offered he

**Regaliter:** She shook her head, "The carpet is fine, I don't really mind, sleeping on something like this is much better then what I normally do" she chuckled her body straining only a tad now.

**HarmonyGray**: She smiled lightly. "If you wish dear... I thank you again... I was about to bite his head off if he didn't stop his ego power play.." she smirked a bit thinking about literally biting his head off.

((Rp kinda dies /3))


	2. Rip and HArmony fight X3

**HarmonyGray**: A small yawn escaped Harmony's soft lips as she let her body plop down into the soft pillows, her crimson eyes staring at the ceiling blankly.

**RipVanW1nkle**: ~Rips eyes feel slightly bored.. She made a small but wine of annoyance~ Kyaaaaaaa...;A;...~Rip crawls over to where harmony laid and laid over her belly in defeat.~ =~=

**HarmonyGray: **She made a small oh noise as she found Rip laying across her stomach. A small annoyed sigh escaping her lips. "You are such a child." She chuckled letting her hand come up, patting her head.

**RipVanW1nkle**: ~Rip purred in response to the patting.~ Prrr...Well so are you...at times.

**HarmonyGray**: "At times kiddo." She decided to go with the nick name as she chuckled. A small glint of humor passing threw ehr beautiful crimson eyes.

**RipVanW1nkle**: Meh...~Rip made a small sound as a response and cuddled more onto her friends stomach laying her head on it and nearly curling up to a ball but still spread out.~

**HarmonyGray**: She laughed. "Your just to innocent now adays. Don't think i forgot what you once were." She made a small smile letting her fingers play with Rips hair.

**RipVanW1nkle:** ~Rips eyebrow raised a bit over her lazy eyes in confusion.~ Meh? ~a small sound arose from her throat~

**HarmonyGray:** She pulled her hair from her neck pointing to the neck. "Acting wont work." She laughed as she turned over playfully letting Rip fall off of her stomach.

**RipVanW1nkle: **Uwaaa! ~Rip felt her body jolt backwards as harmony moved from her spot laying down,in turn rips head hit the floor. Even though the pillows dident provide much help it still hurt her head even as she was called "hardheaded".~ Ow... ~She moaned in annoyance rubbing her head,she turned and glared at Harmony.~ That hurts me you know!

**HarmonyGray**: She would chuckle walking to the nearest couch. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot humans were fragile." She snickered to herself sitting down.

**RipVanW1nkle**: Hpmh... ~Rip glared and mumbled something in German under her breath.~ Well you could at least give me a warning before you move.

**HarmonyGray**: "but why, its fun to tease." She gave her a wicked smirk but then formed the shape of a heart with her hands.

**RipVanW1nkle:** ~Rip smirked seeing as this could turn into a game for her.~ Do you remember last time, its very fun to tease. ~Rip mocked her by making a cross with her fingers reminding her of the day long ago.~

**HarmonyGray:** She tapped her collar bone where the scar rested. "Oh I remember... I cant forget... It seams as if it has SCARED my memory." Her voice going sarcastic on the word scar.

**RipVanW1nkle:** Bwahaha nice word play... ~Rip stated flatly seeing as the joke was terrible.~

**HarmonyGray:** She raised a brow. "It wasn't a joke kiddo." She grumbled laying back on the couch. "Besides. I've experienced worse scene last time." She waved her hand in dismiss. "That scar was child's play Kiddo."

**LordDrakulSoul: **A shimmering white light would gleam into existence in the center of the room. Slowly the light would begin to expand into the figure of a 6ft8 man. After a moment of intensity the light would flicker and fade into nothing. Revealing Drakul's form. He was dressed in his usual Victorian styled clothing. His long blond hair draped over his shoulders. He looked bizarrely tired. His eyes not obtaining there usual shine. He looked over to Harmony. His lips twisting into a scowl. "You summoned me?"

**RipVanW1nkle:** ~Rip pouted at the remark hating the nickname she was getting.~ Do you want me to make one that's worse?

**HarmonyGray: "**I was hopping that maybe you would come and relax Drakul." She muttered. She would then look back at Rip. "I doubt you could." She stood up walking from her couch to stand next to the pillows.

**RipVanW1nkle**: ~Rip scowled sitting up on the pillows and quickly releasing a silver needle directly to the back of Harmony's leg in an attempt to show her a lesson.~

**LordDrakulSoul:** He sighed deeply. Clicking his neck roughly before looking up blankly. "Relax?..." He questioned shakily. "I suppose... It might be good for me to relax..."

**HarmonyGray:** She winced as the needle entered her leg, the silver causing her skin to burn in irritation. Her eyes would fall on Rip with a sharp glare. "That was not exactly nice.." She reaches down pulling the needle from her leg, a small trail of blood dripping down her calf.

**RipVanW1nkle**: ~Rip smirked,bringing up her sharp teeth.~ Well I'm not a very nice person...Think i cant do worse?

**HarmonyGray**: "Child's play" She laughed again throwing the needle back at her, the needle, if Rip did not move would graze her cheek leaving a small cut.

**RipVanW1nkle:** ~Rip stood,or rather sat her ground letting the needle cut a small line in her cheek as a stream of small blood would run down. She glared up at Harmony.~ You want this to be a bitter battle to the end don't you?

**HarmonyGray:** "Oh, I never submissive Kiddo. You should know I'm a fighter darling." She chuckled as she sat back down on the couch.

**RipVanW1nkle:** ~Rip growled in annoyance,her anger seeming to get the better of her.~ You talk to much... ~Rip glared and grabbed at Harmony's leg to pull her down from the couch.~

**HarmonyGray:** She let her body be pulled from the couch. She would plop onto the ground with a small "uff" Her glare narrowed. "So do you kid." She shot back with venom in her voice.

**RipVanW1nkle**: ~Rip pulled out another needle that seemly rinses out of nowhere and planting it on Harmony's neck the very tip on her skin to release the chemicals from inside over her neck.~ How about if i rip out the earshot voice of yours? Its quite annoying.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He sighed. Looking away from Harmony and Rip. Stroking his hair back irritatedly before walking over to the other side of the room. Sitting down.

**HarmonyGray:** She let a little wince out as the needle greeted her neck. The sudden pain though caused her eyes to flash a wild red. "How about I drink you dry?" She shot the treat back.

**[RipVanW1nkle: **~Rip chuckled seeing as the tables have turned.~ I don't think that would be acceptable... ~She pushed the needle down to the side of her through, lodging it in and then bringing it out the side to make as much come out as possible.~ The tables have turned...Vampire... ~A deep purr rolled from her through as she bent down and brought her tongue along the side of her neck licking up some of the blood that trailed from Harmony's neck.~

**HarmonyGray: **Her expressions hardened as she dealt with the pain of the silver needle being pushed threw her neck, she would reach up, pulling at the needle, Ripping it from her skin though she stopped half way feeling Rips tongue against her skin lapping at her blood. " Have they..?" She growled as she finished Ripping the needle from her neck. Her voice raspy from the damage she took. She used her strength trying to flip Rip over so that she was on top of her, her fangs bared in threat.

**RipVanW1nkle: **~Rip rose quickly still with spots on blood on the corner of her mouth and down her cheek quickly feeling the pressure difference in Harmony as she tried to move and latched her hand around her neck trying to keep her pinned down as much as possible with her strength. As she was Strong even through with her,at first appearance. Anorexic body she held her down firmly to keep her from moving.~

**HarmonyGray:** She tried to push up against Rip but to no prevail. She growled. "Get off."

**RipVanW1nkle**: ~Rip chuckled at Harmony's struggle,like slowly ripping the wings off a moth.~ Why would I...Besides its rather entertaining watching you struggle...~Rip moved her eyes toward Drakul tilting her head some.~ Isn't it Drakul?

**HarmonyGray:** She would take her moment of distraction as she pushed up. "Yea." She growled in response. "Why do you always torment me." She spat trying to bite into Rips neck while she was looking away.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He could not help but flash an amused smirk. His head tipping slightly in agreement with Rip's statement.

**RipVanW1nkle**: ~Rip chuckled again leaning down more as well as pushing down on Harmony's neck with more force. Bring up one of her legs in between Harmony's trying to make her suffer and bring her mouth close to her ear.~ Because its amusing in destroying the ego of the proud...This is one fight you cant win...

**HarmonyGray**: She almost tried to gasp for air, human emotions flooding back to her. She closed her legs tightly before Rips knee could breach her only cause of security. She turned her head sideways so that she could escape Rips face. "As if." She retorted. "I have won every game.. I.. will.. not.. lose." She

growled.

**RipVanW1nkle**: Are you sure? ~Rip spoke mockingly to her seeing as she was getting a kick out of it.~ Then just watch me win...~Rip brought up her perfectly aligned,shark like teeth while her head was turned to the side and started to push down on Harmony's jugular vain and drain out much of her blood,and maybe even more likely to rip out her through.~

**LordDrakulSoul: **He would stand and walk over to the two. His hand wrapping around Rip's shoulder to pull her away. "That is mine."

**HarmonyGray**: She felt her teeth graze her skin. A cold chill running down her spin as she bit her lip roughly as her fangs tore into her neck she cried out a tab but then went into silence dealing with the pain. " Your bite it pathetic." She growled her voice rasp for her voice box damaged. She watched Drakul as he walked to her. Her eyes still full of defiance.

**RipVanW1nkle:** ~Rip brought herself up some feeling Drkaul's hand on her shoulders,leaving Harmony's neck and siting a bit crouched over due to her poison. A wave of immense anger washed over her making her clench her teeth together and wrap her hands around Harmony's even more. But she released as rip turned back to him with a more of a calm but playful look.~ My my. Drakul i would have never thought that you would even be jealous of girls,I thought when it was only other guys. Pardon my underestimate, such jealousy is unhealthy you know. Would you like me to rip out your thought as well?

**LordDrakulSoul:** He would smirk suddenly. Kneeling down so his lips traced Rip's ear. Whispering in a hush tone. "It is not just the jealousy. But i fear i would not be able to control my sexual urges form watching such a powerful, Beautiful woman destroy a naive but fiery false innocent."

**RipVanW1nkle:** ~Rip listened to his hushed tone feeling a bit of a calm surge through her from his voice.~ I understand,but you forget a very important thing... ~She seemed to smile towards him as if nothing was wrong and nothing was going on expect there conversation.~ This is revenge. ~Her hands clutched more around Harmony's through almost snapping her neck if it wasn't for her skinny fingers.~

**LordDrakulSoul: **He smirked a little more. "Then you will have to forgive me if i cannot keep myself at bay.

"

**HarmonyGray**: .She coughed finally her hands coming up grabbing her wrists trying to snap the bone inside. The pain in her neck only an irritating pain. "Get to fuck off.." She finally cured as she would try to tare Rips arm from her socket. A vicious and inhuman like roar escaping her lips as rage over took her.

**RipVanW1nkle**: ~Rip turned toward Harmony feeling the sudden pressure in her wrists and saw that she was starting to fight back,a growl emerged through her as she used the pain as power surge for her rage.~ Break my writs and ill break you skull...~She spoke in a deep,dark,menacing tone. Swinging her elbow over Rip nailed it into her stomach to break down her ego.~

**HarmonyGray: **"Then do it" With one quick motion she squeezed her wrist hand, twisting her hand to the side. She was cut short though as her elbow made a connection with her gut. She winced. Her action only caused her to tighten her grip around her wrist in instinct. "You.. think pain will stop me... I've been but alive.. this is nothing." She brought her hand up balling her hands into fists getting ready to punch Rip in the jaw.

**G\LordDrakulSoul**: He would sit back. Watching the two woman fight with soft amusement.

**RipVanW1nkle: **~Rip scowled,seeing as her bones in her wrists started to burn from the grip and loss of circulation.~ I see ill have to destroy that pride of your compete. ~Rip brought her body down lower avoiding the punch and releasing one of her hands to grab her arm from behind her and bringing it down to above her head. Waiting for the right opportunity to bring the other hand into place to make her somewhat immobile.~

**HarmonyGray: **"like you could. Even Drakul cant destroy my pride." She spat at Rip again. She would go to pull her arm back only for it to intercept with Rips hand. She would fight Rip strength though she would find her arm pinned to the floor. She would keep her other hand from Rips reach.

**RipVanW1nkle: **~Rip glared down at her as the pain in her wrist just triggered her anger more,she started to nail her fingers down into Harmony's neck with force. Drilling them down to where the scene was much bloodier then it had started,mostly with Harmony's blood or,recycled human blood. It started to stain the floors in crimson liquid.~

**HarmonyGray:** She choked out, feeling herself slowly becoming weak. She cursed her self for being undead sometimes. The blood she had was it. She did not produce her own, and if she did the blood cells decided slowly. She would give one final squeeze on her wrist, hopping to break it.

**RipVanW1nkle:** ~Rips eyes widens as she could feel a small crack in her wrist and the bone started to crumble within.~ I've got you...~Rip tried to squeeze more into Harmony's neck but found herself squeaking in pain as her wrist started to fail her. Instead she used her other hand to start tearing through her arm,nailing her fingers through like butter and a butter knife. More blood started to pour on the floor as Harmony's efforts were finally hopeless in the battle.~

**Guest_LordDrakulSoul**: He snarled a little with burning jealousy but even so he could feel slight arousal form the sight of them. He held back a dark chuckle. Watching them wanting.

**HarmonyGray:** A small victorious smile came to her lips as the sound of breaking bone greeted her ears. It was like a sympathy to her. "Idiot... I am my Masters fledgling.. did you forget that I can call blood back to me.." She grinned threw the pain of Rips nails cutting into her Wrist. The blood around her would shimmer, slowly crawling back to her body.

**RipVanW1nkle: **A terrible master that left you out on your own...If you felt so proud of him then why do you still look up to him while he committed suicide! ~Rip hissed at harmony seeing as she never really liked Alucard,and after he died she lost all respect for him and his beloved "Hellsing" that harmony cared for deeply. She didn't have much choice but Rip quickly released her hand from Harmony's arm and bring a crushing blow to the side of Harmony's skull,in her blind side trying to crush it inward.~

**HarmonyGray:** A loud cry greeted her lips as her vision flashed white and a dizzying feeling greeted her eyes. "My Master was a respectable man. don't you DARE disrespect him." She said in her dazed state as she reaches up to cradle her free hand. A small whimper finally escaping her lips.

Guest_LordDrakulSoul: He would interlock his fingers. His brow raised. "I am afraid Harmony but agree with Rip."

**RipVanW1nkle**: ~Rip bring back her damage wrist trying to keep it away from Harmony as much as she could trying to keep it from keeping more damaged then it already was. Her expression turned almost maniacal in the rage she was blurred in,without even thinking she brings down her good hand to the front of Harmony's face trying to crush it in keeping to her words "If you break my wrist ill crush your skull" with a mighty force of blind fury. Her state of mind was blank expect for revenge,after all. And eye for an eye was her code of conduct.~

**HarmonyGray:** "Do it... And what the fuck would you know about my master. You all look threw blind eyes. No one knew him like I did... No one saw that he really did care... not in the way I wished for but he did fucking care." She lost all control over her rage. She brought a knee up trying to knee Rip in the gut.'

**RipVanW1nkle:** ~Rip moved her body back some in avoid the jab to the gut with hr knee and glaring down at her.~ Do you even know what its like to be a familiar! I was inside that mans head for god knows how long, I've seen his actions and i know how he thinks my eyes were never blind! They've been hollowed,and some of it might have been due to the fact of that mad mans actions. ~Rips fist interlocked with the side of Harmony's skull, Trying to smash it in as good as she could.~ Your eye are blind...You cant see what lies under the surface of the water. Its all a smokescreen...Your so naive...Ill have to punish you..~ Rip brought her teeth to Harmony's arm nearly tearing it off like it was nothing,similar to a dog fight. She tried to tear it off and spill her own blood over her body to show what the lies were that was in her very veins that she saw as "compassion".~

**HarmonyGray:** "No.. He. Did. to. care." she cried out feeling her soul ache in pain. As her head was slammed against the floor a yelp escaped her lips. She cried out as her teeth sunk deep into her arm. "Rip please." She finally called out in searing pain. (its cool Woody)

**RipVanW1nkle**: ~Rip scoffed and spat out her arm from her teeth glaring down at her while Harmony's blood ran down her mouth and on spots of her face.~ Now your begging? How pathetic...Your attitude is as filthy as your blood... ~Rip found her interest in the fight lost seeing how a begging Harmony didn't please her as much as a screaming one did, gaining balance she got up from on top of her the blood of her friend still covered her clothes and face and looked down to harmony.~ Your as pathetic are your master...~ Rip turned to go sit down on a near by couch to collect her thoughts.~

**HarmonyGray: **She roared. Oh hell no. She would not let Rip get away with that comment. Even with the injures she had she stood up in a quick motion. Her fingers growing long black claws. She would bear hug Rip, digging one hand into her beast while the other one dug into the skin just above her hip done. Her darkness aura erupting from her body. Her monster truly revealing itself. "How dare you..." She hissed her voice dead serious as she let her nails dive inside her skin making the wounds worse.

**RipVanW1nkle: **~Rip jolted backwards at the sight of the claws not expecting the use of such improper tools she had never seen Harmony use in battle before so they were unfamiliar,but she didn't see behind her as the darkness was just colliding in the background basic walking back into it. The claws got closer and stabbed into her cheast and above her hip, a rush of air expected from her stomach as her human blood started to spur from the wounds. Losing her sense of gravity she fell backwards into the darkness not being very good for her part,she grasped on the nails and started trying to pull them out from her body not really caring how much of her blood spewed out of her.~

**HarmonyGray: **"You fool. You vale human." She roared still. The darkness still flowing from Harmony's body in an amazing proximity, yet the darkness was not controlled. It moved on her own. She would grab Rip by the hair, pulling her up to her face level, even picking her up an inch from the air. "You stupid human." Her voice shallow now, Darkness shot from behind her wrapping around Rip, binding her. If she was blinded she would rip her hair sideways revealing her neck to her. She hissed barring her fangs. All At once she would bite into her soft flesh. Her pulse caused her eyes to flash. How it had been so long scene she had fed from a living human.

**LordDrakulSoul: **Drakul would call out in a cold almost alluring tone as he walked over. "Rip. Close your eyes." He would move his hand to try and cage Harmony's face in it before suddenly making it erupt in amazing silver tinted light. The light would be enough to burn her flesh to crumbling cinders although he had created a slight shadow around its back to protect Rip's eyes and skin form burning. Although the heat would still be almost to immense. He would move to pull Harmony back from Rip. Using the light surrounded his hand to sidetrack her. Since the light was in complete contact with her face. It would completely blind her. "Calm yourself Harmony." He would whisper in a soft, relaxing tone.

**RipVanW1nkle**: ~Rips calumniator mind couldn't comprehend fast enough with all the images that flooded eyes and memory,she clenched her teeth some as her hair was pulled backwards and how it always gave her shudders when her hair was touched. Trying to keep a vision,she heard a hiss,then a sharp pain jolted through her neck. She was being bitten on,it shocked her but yet scared and pleasured her all at the same time. Remembering how she was bitten by Alucard and it gave her shudders through her spine,then she heard Drakul. A rather unfamiliar sound in her current state of mind but following the order as she shut her eyes and felt the burning heat around her although it didn't burn her skin it was hot and bulky to her.~

**HarmonyGray**: Feeling Drakul's hands wrap around Harmony's slender pale enraged face she would let a violent snarl escape her blood covered lips. Though she cried out in pain as his hands light up, her flesh catching on fire immediately burning away revealing the blood and flesh under her skin. Her eyes damaged from the light, all she could see at the moment was the silver color. She didn't even speak, the pain to much. She yanked her face from him as she turned around, the skin already healing back but she still could not see. "She... you... Alucard.." She cried out in confusion her mind betraying her as she dropped to her knee's still cradling her burnt healing face.

**LordDrakulSoul:** The light faded slightly to nothing more but a shimmering flicker that danced around his fingers and lower arm. He watched Harmony calmly. An almost peaceful gaze spinning in his alight eyes. He would needlessly let out a silent, nearly non existent sigh.

**RipVanW1nkle: **~Rip fell,catching her balance but hunched over cradling her wounded stomach,coughing up some blood. She tried to balance herself with one hand in the floor while one over her abdomen,she couldn't think properly as her vision was blurred and her mind scattered from the immense blood loss.~Ugh...Migraine... ~Rip moved her other hand to her forehead trying to grasp it and stop the throbbing.~

**HarmonyGray: **She finally turned her head up, She could not see but she could scene Drakul. "Why did you stop me.. I wanted to feel her either away under my fingers. I wanted to take every last drop of blood. Cut her tongue out for what she said about my Master." She narrowed her as she still addressed Alucard as her Master even though she belonged to Drakul. Her crimson eyes turns an inky black color as she gave her body over to darkness letting it fill her essence. The old innocent Harmony gone, only the violent outer shell of her remained.

**RipVanW1nkle**: ~Rip ignored the blurring sounds that come about and danced around her. She couldn't concentrate and ended up blinking really hard a lot trying to get her vision straight,as her mind was currently fried.~

**Guest_LordDrakulSoul**: He walked to Rip's side and lifted his wrist to his mouth. Slashing it open with his teeth before forcing it to Rip's mouth. Speaking to her in a soft comforting tone. "Drink. I know you are not keen on blood but even so it will give you enough to heal those wounds." He would stroke Rip's hair as if to comfort her, as well as to attempt to urge her to take his blood. He would look round to Harmony to reply. "I stopped you because i like you pure. It is not like you to do such a thing. I would not wish for you to become even more tainted. Also i see Rip as one of very few acquaintances. Even if she dose irritate me to no end. She at least has more of a brain then most. And what she said about your beloved scum Master is true."

**HarmonyGray:** "Lies." She hissed at Drakul. She didn't care if it was her place to say if he was lies or nor. She stalked to Toxics throne sitting in her spot. She looked away. Small harsh growls escaping her lips.. She pulled the knife from her holster that read R.I.P Alucard. She held it to her heart and for the first time a small red teardrop left her eyes.

**RipVanW1nkle: **~Rip heard a bigger sound then the rest coming from the side and she turned to it seeing where it was from,not recognizing the image but making out some words,her brain was cooked. But not stupid, even though she got a bit of a sickly feeling but still took his wrist,drinking the blood. Or to her currently,what ever seemed edible. The pat that came on her head calmed her some as she sucked the blood from his wrist and stopping after it stopped flowing, and started to examine it like a child as if it was broken.~

**LordDrakulSoul**: He continued to pet Rip's head gently. Letting the holy side of his blood heal her form the inside. Noticing it seemed that she want more he would slash his wrist again to allow her to feed form him. "Are you alright?"

**HarmonyGray**: She looked at the blood next to her. Then put the dagger away. A small sigh escaping her lips as her fingers passed Drakul's mark to the old scar left by her master. She shock her head. He was the past now. She could not dwell on him. She could not spiral down away. She let her fingers fall into the pools of blood next to her. "You should have let me just kill me." She huffed. "You know what i am.. you know that I will always be tainted with darkness and a monster." She growled shallowly.

**\LordDrakulSoul**: He walked over and sat beside her. The wound on his wrist healing flawlessly. "Should i have now?"

**HarmonyGray:** She didn't answer him, just stared off at the wall with a blank expression. After a second her nose twitched. "Yes... you should have... I should have ignored you and did what I wanted... I should have done what he would have wanted me too." She bit her tongue hard punishing herself for being Alucard back up again.

**LordDrakulSoul:** "Alucard was a fool. He was nothing more then a pet to a human. He lost his way as a Nosferatu and became weak. If he had not fallen so low i might have actually had some respect for him." He snarled a little.

**HarmonyGray**: "Hah. And yet when you tried to rape me all those times... who came to my rescue... Who held Hellsing up when no one else could Drakul. Who? He did... and what does that make me... a pet just like him..?" Her voice was raising with aggravation again as she brought the blood from the pool to her face licking her fingers. Small scars lingering on her face from the burns.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He looked at her calmly. "He came to your rescues to keep his pride as a Master. No Master wants there slave defiled. And he hardly held Hellsing up. He rarely even made an appearance, And where was he during the time of war? He did not care for Hellsing nor did he care for you."

**HarmonyGray:** "He did care for me... just not the way you care for me... " She snapped at him. "My master had issues. He could not be there all the time... that's why I was there... to hold things together when he was not and I failed." She stood up, walking down the steps past Drakul, not even spearing him a glance

**LordDrakulSoul: **He simply rolled his eyes. Knowing it was pointless to argue.

**HarmonyGray: **She turned on him. Touch feeling as weird as she did she came to him, finding herself letting her arms wrap around his waist. "Don't leave me like he did.." She whispered as she bit her lip.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He raised a brow in slight show at her sudden change in personality. "Excuse me?"

**HarmonyGray: **She nibbled her lip, "I just... Don't know.. Its strange with all these damn emotions." She mumbled. "One minute I'm scared of you the next pissed the next I feel love." she grumbled.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He stroked his hand over her cheek. Sighing softly. "My, my."

**HarmonyGray**: She let another huff escape her lips as she found herself moving into his touch. "I'm surprised you didn't punish me again tonight... with that I did to Rip and what I had allowed her to do to me." She closed her eyes. "I didn't want to hurt her... but I didn't have a choice at one point..." she rubbed her head softly.

**LordDrakulSoul:** "Perhaps now you understand more how i feel around you." He kissed her softly. Gazing into her eyes.

**HarmonyGray: **She made a small eh face. "I can't help myself though Drakul... I know why you do it but I can't control myself to stop it... once I catch wind of the game... i cant escape it..." She returned the soft kiss as she would jump up, sitting on his thigh.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He held her lovingly. Cradling her to him. "I know... But you have more control over yourself then i do..."

**HarmonyGray:** She let her aching body lean back against his, Rip had done a number to her physical form and mental form. "Hm... that's debatable.. you didn't jump into me and Rips fight with you seductiveness... and I know how two girl fighting makes you feel." She teased though it would sound off, still a tad bit shallow

**LordDrakulSoul**: He gave her a vicious scowl of warning. A dark "Hmph." Escaping his lips.

**HarmonyGray: **She just smiled up at him innocently as if she had said nothing offensive at all. She left a small kiss on his chin as she let her hands rest on his thigh to support her sitting position

**LordDrakulSoul**: He moved away from the kiss. A slight growl escaping him.

**HarmonyGray**: A small pout escaped her lips as she chased after him determined to plant the small kiss. "Stop moving" A playful smirk greeted her lips as she turned herself around in his lap so that she had a better chance of succeeding with her kiss.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He grinned a little noticing that the turns had crossed. She was chancing him other then him chancing her. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage and teach her how he felt but in a kind way. With this in mind he moved back again. Turning his head to the side a little.

**HarmonyGray:** A small disappointed "hmph" escaped her lips as she now startled his leg though her knees on the stone throne kept her upright. She leaned her torso against his as she trapped his face from moving. She would leave then try to leave the kiss.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He could not help but smile. He found her attempt rather adorable and could not help but gently kiss her. His arms draping around her lovingly.

**HarmonyGray**: A wide grin stretched over her lips. She rested her hands against his chest as she stayed in her sitting up, knee position. "I win." She laughed lightly as she let her fingers go up to his blonde hair. She let her fingers run threw the soft strands. A pleased smile on her face,

**LordDrakulSoul: **He tilted his head a little to the side. Holding her to him tighter. Enjoying the closeness between them.

**HarmonyGray:** She let herself finally plop back down into his lap. It always shocked her with small and short she felt next to him. "What are your going to do about Toxie.." She finally brought the dreaded subject up as she let her hands find his. Her fingers warping with his.

**LordDrakulSoul**: His lips slowly twisted into a dark. Sadistic smirk. His eyes starting to

shimmer. "Don't you worry about that."

**HarmonyGray:** "No. I am going to worry. She is my sister... I will protect her with my life... Don't you dare touch her." She gave him a stubborn look. "Rip told me what she did to Toxic to free her... Don t think for a moment I wont hesitate to get Rip to do it again." Her voice darkened yet stayed calm. She almost sounded like a mother disciplinarian a young child.

**LordDrakulSoul:** His calm and almost happy look, though it had been twisted by sadistic. Suddenly faded from his face. He would violently force Harmony off his lap with a deep growl. "I do not take kindly to threats." He snarled. "I was debating on letting her off with minimal punishment. But ..." He smirked. "Now i am not so sure."

**HarmonyGray:** She glared at him as she was shoved from him lap. She landed on the floor with a soft "oof". She would pick herself off the ground grumbling some not so nice words towards Drakul. She would then take a deep breath. "It was not a threat. More like a demand. Drakul.. I feel like I need to protect Toxic just like you feel the need to protect me. Hell I would throw my body out into the sun if it was to save her" She rubbed her head in frustration.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He quoted her "Don't you dare, Don t you dare hmmm? Sounds like a threat to me."

**HarmonyGray**: "OK... I guess it was kinda a threat..." She grumbled knowing she was wrong. "I would give anything to keep her free." She finally sighed sitting down on the bottom step of the throne.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He made a triumphant noise.

**HarmonyGray**: She looked up at him rolling her eyes. "That's right bask in your damn glory..." She cut herself off short from making another rude comment. She then looked up. "Drakul.. I will do anything you tell me too if you just leave my sister alone.." She pleaded.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He smirked. Leaning forward to rub his lips over hers. "Oh really?"

**HarmonyGray**: She gave him a small kiss though couldn't help but to shy away a bit. "Really." She swallowed. She knew she would regret those words but it was what she had to do.

**LordDrakulSoul: **"Hmmmm. I will think about it." He stroked her cheek lovingly.

**HarmonyGray**: "Thank you.." She smiled lightly as she stood back up sitting next to him. She moved her face into his hand. "I'm surprised your not to mad at me for knowing... I've known for some time now..." She looked up at him still shying away.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He looked at her with a slight snarl. "You knew?"

**HarmonyGray: **"I did... though it was not my place to talk about it... It was Rip and Toxics affair not mine." She rubbed her arms looking down silently.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He snarled darkly. Lifting a hand up before taking a vicious swipe towards Harmony's cheek.

**HarmonyGray: She** had already seen the hit common as she brought an arm up in a blacking motion protecting her face. "Hey... I'm being truthful Drakul... just like it's not my place to talk back to you. It was not my place to spread their secret until it as revealed." She kept her arms up feeling defensive.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He growled. Looking away form her in blatant irritant.

**HarmonyGray**: She let a soft breath out. "that went better then I expected.." She whispered to herself letting her hands drop to her lap relaxing.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He smirked. Looking at her for a moment.

**HarmonyGray**: She felt his eyes on her "what?" She questioned examining his smirk.

**Guest_LordDrakulSoul: **"Oh nothing my sweet."

**HarmonyGray:** She raised a brow of suspicion. "Nothing is nothing with you my love." she mimicker pet name

**LordDrakulSoul:** He smirked wider. Stroking her cheek softly.

**HarmonyGray**: She made a small tsk tsk noise yet moved into his hand. She found him withholding his thoughts annoyed her but she had done the same to him.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He looked up into the air in thought. "So that beautiful mark on Toxica's back is due to my mark being removed?"

**HarmonyGray:** She nodded her head. " Rip offered to take mine off if i remember correctly. I refused thought." She began mumbling.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He almost looked thankful.

**HarmonyGray: **"i figured with or without the mark you would chase me down anyways." She continued to just talk because she could. She leaned her head against his arm, a small yawn escaping her lips.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He pulled her back onto his lap. Only this time he was cradling her like a preachious beloved infant. kissing along her neck affectionately. "Hmm.. Of course.. i could never leave you.. "

((And I the stupid fuck I am fell asleep on my Computer Q~Q)


	3. Drakul The Teacher Harmony The Student

And This Rp is Rated R. There is Rp rape involved. This rape however was talked about before hand. The rape was merely to move Harmony and Drakul's story along.

**HarmonyGray**: A little huff escaped Harm's lips as she adventured into Drakul's room. Her head poking in through the door. Once inside she would scamper to the bed, sitting down on the crimson box at the floor of the bed. Her head shooting back and forth watching for Drakie. She nibbled her lip a small sly smile grew.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He would look up form his paper work as he saw Harmony enter. He would sort it and intently put it down neatly. Walking over to her and sitting on the foot stool. "Hello my sweet." He hummed. Stroking his hand over her cheek

**HarmonyGray:** She flinched as he came into her view. She moved to his hand letting his skin greet hers. She found that she was becoming comfortable with this gesture. "Good afternoon, Love." She purred the word love," The smile brightening.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He would smile warmly and lean over to kiss her temple. "I pray you are well." His words where still coming out in a deep hum. Soft and loving. His eyes gleaming adoringly.

**HarmonyGray**: She nodded her head in a yes motion. "Oh course. And yourself?" She questioned him smiling as he kissed her temple. "oh.." She would blurt."Your school. Did you find one..?" She asked curious.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He would beam affectionately. "I am now. Your presence has, as always, Made my day all the more brighter." He stroked through her hair then raise a brow at her question. "A school? Oh.. Yes that thing for Toxica. I did. I assume you would like to see it?" He tilted his head softly to the side.

**HarmonyGray:** She nodded her head yes in excitement as she closed her eye enjoying the warm, tingling sensation his fingers caused on her scalp. A small blush greeting her cheeks. "Of course I would." She chuckled lightly.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He let out a soft chuckle of his own. The room flicking with stunning harmless light. As soon as the light had faded the room had transformed into a dark classroom. Common in design but a classroom all the same. "This is all i could find."

**HarmonyGray**: She nodded her head watching as everything faded then reappeared."Its nice." She smiled as she sat herself down on one of the desk/ tables, she pulled her skirt down making herself look respectable. "I love how dark it is."

**LordDrakulSoul:** He stroked his hair out of his face. His outfit changing to a more modern and casual style. His hair shorter, black and cut in a choppy style. He wore a black jacket over a deep black off green high necked top. A pair of square framed glasses where perched just before his stunning baby blue eyes. "I was rather partial to the view." He chuckled.

**HarmonyGray: **She watched him change as confusion flickered threw her crimson eyes. When did Drakul wear modern cloths. "Umm.. well." She stuttered trying to move past his appearance. " Oh I'm sure." she caught herself before she made herself look like a complete idiot.

**LordDrakulSoul:** Although his clothing might of changed his deathly smirk did not. "Is there something wrong?" He teased kindly. Flicking his head a little to toss his hair out of his eyes. His arms crossing over his chest.

**HarmonyGray**: "oh nothing Principle Drakul." She chuckled as she hoped off the desk. She would then plop down into a chair. She looked almost as if this was natural for her. She was already slouching, stretching her legs out.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He chuckled softly as a thought slipped into his head. "Oh dear me... I am really going to be a perverted teacher.."

**HarmonyGray:** She let out a loud laugh. "Heh... and how do I have a feeling I'm going to be a mere school girl, getting in trouble a lot... and being sent to the principles office often.." She gave him a sly smirk as she leaned forward on the desk, intertwining her fingers watching him.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He laughed gently. Walking over to her desk with a teasing smirk. "Oh i do not doubt that one bit."

**HarmonyGray:** "Then maybe I should just behave so I don't get in trouble and i ruin someones fun." She smirked teasingly keeping her position on the desk

.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He laughed again. Petting her head gently.

**HarmonyGray**: A small Mhh escaped her lips as she nuzzled his hand. she then let her fingers rise to her tie. She played with the soft fabric. " so Mr. Presentable. What lesson do you have planed for

today?" She questioned laughing a bit.

((This is where the Rp changed from Harm to Drakie, to Teacher student. Warning this RP IS RATED R))

**LordDrakulSoul**: He smirked before saying in a joking tone. "I i thought we could do a little Sex-Ed."

**HarmonyGray:** She chuckles but couldn't help to blush. " Oh, is that so?" She joked back. She nibbled her lip as she leaned over the desk slightly.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He chuckled. "Oh indeed." He stroked his hair back out of his face. His lips pursed into a devilish smirk.

**HarmonyGray**: She smirked, as she bite her lip seductively standing up, sitting on the edge on her desk. "Then please do Mr. Drakul and start your lesson." She chuckled as she reached up pulling a stay stand of hair from her face. a sly smile on her lips.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He lent forward to her before chuckling and moving back over to the blackboard. Lifting a piece of up to the board. Writing 'Sexual Education' as the title. He would turn to Harmony and order. "Take the red book form inside your desk. On the first line i want you to right Sexual Education. On the line under it you need your name. And on the following line under you need to right my name and the class." He would wright "Professor Drakul' and 'Class B-Set2' on the board.

**HarmonyGray: **She chuckled as she did so, taking the book from the desk. In prefect cursive scribbled hand writing she wrote her name, his name and the class in the book with in seconds. She watched him. Almost giggling like mad. Her Drakul, a fierce angle/vampire now a teacher. She tapped her pencil on the desk. Another old habit she had.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He looked back to her. "Alright. I want you to turn to the first fresh page and put the date in the margin. Then title 'The art of the female form.' "

**HarmonyGray**: She fallowed his instructions, though chucked. A male teacher teaching about the female body. She licked her lips as she doodled in her book shall skulls and blood bags.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He had written what he had said on the born. Looking around to her occasional. "Please do not graffiti your work book Harmony."

**HarmonyGray**: "oh but it's not gratified Mr. Drakul... simply a way to help me pay attention. I wouldn't want to miss an important note." She would purred. Her defiance clear.

**LordDrakulSoul:** "Drawing irrelevant pictures in your book is graffiti. I want you to keep your work book clear and clean." He snarled.

**HarmonyGray:** "Fine.." She pouted as she took the eraser of her pencil erasing the drawing she had made. A small growl escaping her lips. Then an idea hit her, the desk, Why not doodle on the desk. She would wait for Drakul to turn as she would draw a tiny flower. If he turned back around she would tap her pencil as if she was doing nothing at all.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He raised a brow suspecting she was doing something else. He walked around to the front desk and took out a text book then dropped it down in front of Harmony.

**HarmonyGray:** A small pout greeted her lips. " I'll draw in that too if you make me open it.." Clearly a small attitude escaping her. Her eyes watching him with a small plea.

**LordDrakulSoul**: A dark "Hm." Past his lips as he drew a small chart in the corner of the board, Writing a small title 'Negatives' just above it before writing 'Harmony' in one column. He looked back to her to explain. "Alright. This is a negative board. Once your name is written in there you are on a warning. Each time you misbehave you will get a strike. Third strike is a after school.

**HarmonyGray**: "oh, sounds kinky." She whispered after her breath then giggled to herself as she erased the drawings off the desk opening her work book again.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He turned a blind eye to her comment. "Hm. Turn to page five. There will be a diagram of the female organ which is scientific named the...?" He cut off to allow Harmony to fill in the rest of the sentence.

**HarmonyGray: **She sat silently not wanting to answer, a small pink color greeting her cheeks. Oh how funny that word sounded. And saying it to a teacher made her uneasy. "V..." She would start then stop to embarrassed to say it.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He looked at her waiting patiently. A small smirk twisting in his lips

**HarmonyGray**: She small huff escaped her lips. "Vagina." She looked away out the window to hide her blushing face. She had seen his smirk and it made her slightly intimidated.

**LordDrakulSoul**: "Correct." He smirked. "Now you will notice on the diagram in the book the parts of the Vagina are unlabeled. This is because I wish to know how much you know already. Since you seem so keen on drawing i wish you to redraw the diagram in your book and label it in detail."

**HarmonyGray**: This was an easy task for Harm. Drawing was her love, her inspiration. She scribed down in the book a small sketch then labeled and filled in all the boxes. A small smile greeting her lips. Book work was easy for her though talking out loud. Not so much.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He walked over to inspect her work. a soft "Hm." Escaping him. "Very good."

**HarmonyGray**: She looked up with a small gasp closing her book. "Uhh..' She nibbled her lip. "Pleases don't stand over me. It's rude." She growled at him in defiance of her embarrassed feeling.

**LordDrakulSoul**: "I am your teacher. I am allowed to observe your work." He smirked

.

**HarmonyGray:** " I Think not." She remarked back keeping the book closed. Defiance greeting her voice again.

**LordDrakulSoul:** "Oh really?" He snarled. Walking over to the board and making one strike mark beside Harmony's name.

**HarmonyGray:** She would keep the book closed anyways. An annoyed expression on her face. "Can we hurry this up..?" She asked still annoyed as she reopened her book.

**LordDrakulSoul: **"My, my you are a rude one aren't you." He hummed. Walking back over to the board and writing 'How it works.'

**HarmonyGray: **She raised a brow. "No.. I just hate authorize figures..." She looked at the words. How did it work. She knew about babies but never educated on... how.. it worked.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He would start to explain how each part of the organ worked in high detail. Writing down the important notes on the bored. ((Forgive me but i am not actually going to describe how it all works.))

**HarmonyGray:** ((i know its cool XD.)) She took the notes down, but she would stop looking out the window, with a bored expression. Drakul's voice going monotone to her. She would begin to day dream. A small sigh escaping her lips.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He would notice how she was drifting form his lecture. "Harmony."

**HarmonyGray:** "huh" She snapped her head to the front of the room rubbing her head. A small smile on her lips as she took dawn the notes she missed then, without realizing it drew a small tornado in her book while watching Drakul This was another habit she had.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He sighed. Walking around to her. Stroking a hand over her back.

**HarmonyGray:** She flinched sitting up right as his hand brushed her back. "uh... what are you.. doing?" She questioned with innocents.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He smirked. "I think it is time for the practical session."

**HarmonyGray:** "Patrice session" She blurred idiotic. "But.. But. That wasn't apart of the class description." she would try to raise from her seat.

**LordDrakulSoul: **"Practical yes." He smirked wider leaning closer.

**HarmonyGray**: She despised not to stand up and she moved back away from him though she would soon find herself trapped in her chair. "B-But Mr. Drakul.." She cried out flustered. Her face a bright red.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He chuckled darkly. "Now we all know that a diagram of the vagina and the real organ can often look stately different"

**HarmonyGray: She** gave him a nervous look. She would slide to the left trying to escape him. "That's... quite obvious..." She tried so act normal as she moved her leg, getting ready to throw herself backwards out of the chair.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He knew she was worried. Frightened of what he would do to her. He moved away suddenly and lifted a model of the vagina onto his desk. "That is why these are made."

**HarmonyGray**: She almost fell out of her chair. She felt stupid. "REALLY." She yelled at him pointing to the model. "Your fucking mean.." She pouted pointing at the model. She would then turn around and cross her arms on the desk hiding her face in her arms.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He just laughed out. Crossing off another strike off the board

**HarmonyGray:** "Wait... that's three strikes... and what was the last one for." she growled at him standing up and partially slamming her hands on the desk. "Ugg detention.." She grumbled slighting back into her chair.

**LordDrakulSoul**: "No. That is two strikes and a warning." He chuckled. "And the last one was for shouting. And this one..." He crossed another. "Is for swearing. I believe now you have an after school."

**HarmonyGray**: She grumbled "Yea... I know.." She gave up all hopes on the class. She would just lay her head down letting him continue on with his lesson till class was done. Small vicious growls escaping her lips here and there.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He would put the model down right before Harmony. "Now please show me where the Clitoris is"

**HarmonyGray:** She nibbled her finger. She pointed to it as she sighed.

**HarmonyGray: **"What does the clit have to do with this..?" She pointed out wrath blunt.

**LordDrakulSoul:** "It is a part of the female organ no?" He smirked.

**HarmonyGray: **"It is.. but.. not... usually...brought up.. for science.." She suddenly felt awkward shutting her mouth up.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He tilted his head to the side with a soft nod. "Aye. But subjects can be crossed."

**HarmonyGray**: She just nodded staying silent. She looked up at the clock. Soon class would be over and she would be impassioned in the class room for awhile.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He smirked as the haunting sound of the bell rang clear.

**HarmonyGray**: She was about to stand up when, "bam". The realization she was in detention. She sighed falling back into her chair. "This sucks... hard.' She whispered to herself in annoyance.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He sat behind his desk smirking. "You can suck hard if you really want to.

**HarmonyGray**: She looks up frowning. "What." she states bluntly. She pulled a sketchbook out ignoring him. she began to draw a girl, well the body of a girl for her art class. A bored sigh escaping her lips. She tried her best to just ignore Mr. Drakie.

**HarmonyGray**: Seeing that he was not paying attention she would grab her book bag and her sketch book while sneaking for the door to escape her dentition.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He stood before the door to intercept her a sick snarl on his lips. "And where do you think your going to?"

**HarmonyGray**: She jumped back. "Umm. No were Mr. Drakul." She bit her lip as a shy smile greeted her lips.

**LordDrakulSoul**: "Sit." he hummed . Gesturing to her desk.

**HarmonyGray**: "I don't want to though." She complained. A stubborn look on her eyes as her hands came to rest on her hips. She gave him her best stubborn teen age glare she could

**LordDrakulSoul**: He sneered before ordering. "Sit down."

**HarmonyGray**: "Make me." She glared at him sifting her weight to her left foot. An annoyed growl escaping her lips.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He gripped the back of her head and forced her down into the seat.

**HarmonyGray**: She cried out as she was pushed down. "Let me go damn it." She cried out.

**LordDrakulSoul**: "Sit." He ordered again. Slamming a bit pf paper down before her.

HarmonyGray: She sat down like she was told to finally as she looked at the paper in front of her. A small whimper on her lips.

**LordDrakulSoul**: "Take your pencil out and wright down... I will behave in lesson."

**HarmonyGray: **She did as she was told but she glared at him with such intensity that if the saying, her glare could kill, it would. She scribbled the words down in her perfect cursive. "Happy..?" She mocked him.

**LordDrakulSoul:** "Not yet." He hummed. Sitting down as he watched her.

**HarmonyGray**: She raised a brow. "I did what you wanted." She grumbled showing him the paper.

LordDrakulSoul: "Keep writing that sentence again. And again."

**HarmonyGray: **She sighed knowing this discipline. in big letters she wrote it across her paper. "there." She gave a cute smile as she stood. "I'll be leaving now." She winked at him turning. Her skirt waving with her quick movement.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He slammed his fist down on the table. "Sit down. You are not done yet. I will say when you leave."

**HarmonyGray**: She winced as she sat back down feeling slightly scared. "f..Fine." She grumbles.

LordDrakulSoul: He glared. Watching her with hawk eyes.

**HarmonyGray:** She leaned on the table bored. A small sigh escaping her lips. She would look up to see him watching her as she would then look away, his glare causing her too. She crossed her legs under the table. Her skirt coming up slightly.

**LordDrakulSoul**: "Keep writing that sentence Harmony. The more you fuss and huff the longer you will be here."

**HarmonyGray:** "Meh. I can stay here all night Mr. Drakul." She smirked at him as she licked her lips. She took the paper drawing tiny chibi's and I couple in a loving embrace. She would then draw a rose and some other doodles

.

**LordDrakulSoul:** "No?" He smirked devilishly. "Well we will see about that."

**HarmonyGray:** She looked up, flashed a smirk then shrugged, going back to her drawings. She now worked on a patch of stars on the corner of her paper in mild interest.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He walked over. Leaning on her desk." Wright your lines."

**HarmonyGray**: "no." She shot back staring him in the eyes with an intense glare.

**LordDrakulSou**l: He lent forward sneering. "Wright your lines or we will continue your sex ed class."

**HarmonyGray:** "Will we. What. Continue to lecture me? Ha! in that case I'm just going to leave." She stood up again heading for the door with would open the door walking out into the hall. She would walk to her locker opening shoving her back pack into it.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He followed her and gripped her arm tightly before dragging her to the gymnasium and into the showers.

**HarmonyGray**: She found herself in the showers. "w..what are you doing. Let me go." She bellowed at him pulling at her arm.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He smirked sickly. Leaning close to her.

**HarmonyGray:** She froze in her spot. Whimpers escaping her lips.

**LordDrakulSoul: **"Now i could continue your little sex ed class right here and right now. Or we can go back to the classroom and you can finish your lines. It is your choice." He smirked as he brushed his lips through her hair.

**HarmonyGray:** "I chose neither." She hissed pulling her head away from his lips.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He gripped her tightly as he pushed up against her. "Then i will have to chose."

**HarmonyGray**: She pulled away from him her eyes glaring daggers at him. "Let. Me. Go. Now." She demanded in a hiss.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He hummed in her ear as he chewed its lobe. "You could always go back and do your lines."

**HarmonyGray:** She bit her lip at the realization what was now going on. The sensation of him nibbling on her ear made her freeze. "No. now. I'm going to leave. And your going to quit touching me." She demanded.

**LordDrakulSoul: **"Oh i will not stop. You need to be punished for misbehaving." He smirked. Holding her body close to his.

**HarmonyGray**: No." She cried pulling herself forward to escape his arms. " Pervert." She cried out.

LordDrakulSoul: He would hold the back of her neck firmly. Licking along her neck. "This all can end if you do your lines. Now what would you prefer. To do your lines or be violated.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He would hold the back of her neck firmly. Licking along her neck. "This all can end if you do your lines. Now what would you prefer. To do your lines or be violated"

**HarmonyGray:** " I would per fur to leave." She hissed at him. She would not give in to him. She would bring her knee up to hit him in the groin.

**LordDrakulSoul**: "That is not an option." He hissed. Gripping her hands in his to pin them above her head.

**HarmonyGray: **"It is in my book, :She hissed back in venom. She pulled at her hands to try and get free tho to no prevail.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He would hold her tighter. "I don't care."

**HarmonyGray**: " Well. I don't care either." She growled. She would bring her lets up trying to kick him. She didn't care she was in a skirt she just wanted to hurt him.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He would use her leg movements to push himself between her legs.

**HarmonyGray: **She looked away a warm blush on her cheeks now as she found herself with a man between her legs and her skirt riding up. "Let me go."

**LordDrakulSoul**: He pushed harder against her. "Hmm So you would rather suffer begin violated then wright a few lines?" He chuckled darkly. "Seems to me deep down your a little slut.*

**HarmonyGray:** She grimaced feeling him push harder against him. "I'm not a slut... I don't want to give in though... I wont let anyone push me around." She whispered Trying to move herself back up the wall to escape.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He smirked. Biting along her neck in slow seductive pulls of his teeth.

**HarmonyGray:** She gasped as she tried to move her neck to the side, forcing his head away from her neck. "no" She cried out. "Y-your a teacher and I'm a student. This is not allowed." she begged almost for him to stop.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He chuckled. "Be a good little student and do your lines then."

**HarmonyGray:** "No." She cries at him with rage. "I will not sit down and let you push me around. Now let me go this instant." She bellowed as a sneer crossed her facial expressions.\

**LordDrakulSoul:** "You need to learn how do what teacher tells you." He moved his hand down to stroke around her area.

**HarmonyGray: **She bites her lips hard as she looks away ashamed with rage filled eyes. She tried her hardest to ignore his groping hands. "Douche..." She whispered under her breath with ragged breath.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He chuckled again. "Such a short little skirt."

**HarmonyGray**: She looked up glaring. "Not my fault. Blame the fucker who made dress code." She blushed then looked away again.

**LordDrakulSoul: **"The dress code says nothing about wearing short skirts." He smirked. Trailing his lips over hers.

**HarmonyGray:** She blushed looking away again. Damn him and knowing the student hand book. She would shy away from his kiss. She would then squirm under him, trying to get from between his legs.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He would make his knees spread out further so she had no choice but to spread her legs. His grip on her hands becoming tighter.

**HarmonyGray**: She winced as the pain in her wrists registered. A small whimper escaping her lips. At the same time her legs would spread revealing her undergarments which consisted of a black and crimson red silk bikini styled underwear. "Please... Stop.." She cried out,

**LordDrakulSoul**: He licked along her neck before moving his head back to admire her underwear. "Hmm Very nice. A whores under dress.

"

**HarmonyGray**: She glared. "Stop looking"She cried in embarrassment as she looked away again. Shivering still from the horrid sensation his lick left on her skin

**LordDrakulSoul: **His eyes narrowed as he moved his free hand to stroke along her underwear line.

HarmonyGray: She whimpered pleating him to stop. "Mr. Drakul... please..'She groaned in suspense and agony.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He smirked at her. Pressing his fingers hard over the soft materiel.

**HarmonyGray: **She snarled at him as he pressed his fingers against there. "Move your hand now." Rage took over her small form as she bucked her hips trying to get him ohh.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He twisted his fingers slowly. Chucking sadistic.

**HarmonyGray:** She bit back a small moan as a pleasuring sensation grew in the area. "No.." She cried again as she used the cry to let a small moan escape her lips that had been building up in her throat.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He would start to roughly rub his fingers against her. Looking her in the eye with a perverted grin. "Are you sure you don't want to do your lines?"

**HarmonyGray**: " I.. I ..I .." she stuttered as she let her head lul back against the wall. Her body screaming with sweet agony. Though her determination still filled her, along with her pride. "Never." She hissed threw staggered breaths.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He chuckled darkly. "Such a sweet little whore." He moved forward to lick along her neck. His fingers pressing harder.

**HarmonyGray**: "I;m not a fucking whore." She growled then shivered. His lick plus his fingers caused her entire body to shake against him. She would struggle again. Whipping her body back and forth, making holding her still hard.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He would thrust his fingers painfully hard against her clit. His grip tightening 10fold

**HarmonyGray**: She cried out in agony, the pleasure she had been feeling turning into pain.

".." She cried his name out at small tears pricked at her eyes though she would not cry.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He chuckled sadistic. Holding his body close to her. His hand moving form her area to his belt as he pulled it undone.

**HarmonyGray:** Hearing the belt buckle she would use her nails to jab into his hands looking for a pressure point so that he had to let her do. If he let her so she would fall sideways escaping to the floor. She would roll up to her feet sprinting down the hall,

**LordDrakulSoul**: He hissed. Gripping harder as he tugged his belt off and undid his trousers

**HarmonyGray:** She would keep nailing at his hands, even though her wrists ached. Finally she would find the pressure point. She would push down with all her might. "Get. Of. God. Damn. IT." She yelled the last part as she used the wall as leverage. She would push with her back to create space between her and the wall. She would then slide down into a falling motion hopefully letting her escape to the floor.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He hissed as he felt a throbbing pain course through his arm from her push. He moved back with a dark sneer. He moved his hand to viciously back hand her cheek.

**HarmonyGray**: She would fall between them before he could grab her. She would role to her self, pushing off the floor coming up on her feet. She took off on an immediate run slight for the exit.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He snarled loudly and chased her.

**HarmonyGray**: She looked over her shoulder seeing that he was gaining on her. She ran as fast as she could but it didn't seam fast enough. It reminded her of one of those horrible dreams. She ran and ran yet couldn't escape.

**LordDrakulSou**l: He would grip a ball form the gymnasium ball rack and toss it at her legs before running after her again.

**HarmonyGray:** The ball would hit causing her to fall. She braced her self as her left shoulder hit the ground with a small umph. She groaned in pain as she slid a few feet finally coming to a stop though she was already stumbling to her feet again. She looked sideways. A class room. She rolled into the room slamming the door shut using her body to keep the door shut,

**LordDrakulSoul**: He growled as he jiggled the handle firmly. Once realization that would not help he started kicking the door roughly.

**HarmonyGray**: Her body moved violently with each kick. She would finally throw herself upwards using the teachers desk as a guard between him and her. "Leave me alone." She hissed.

**LordDrakulSoul:** Once he had burst into the room he walked towards her menacingly. Snarling deeply. "Oh but you see i cannot do that now. If you had been a good girl and done your lines you could have gone home tonight. But you see... Now you must stay here."

**HarmonyGray:** She shook her head no still using the desk as a strong hold. If he tried to go around it she would run straight for the door. "Its not my fault your a damn pervert." She cried out.

**LordDrakulSoul: "**Oh but it is your fault. You misbehave in class." He lifted a finger and waved it side to side while tutting. "Naughty, Naughty. Little girls who break the rules just beg to be fucked by men like me."

**HarmonyGray**: She shut up. She was merely being her normal self. She bit her lip roughly. " Yea. Right. Your the one who was embarrassing me on peruse in that class.." She growled still standing her ground waiting.

**LordDrakulSou**l: "I was being strictly professional my dear." He strolled around. But kept at a distance knowing she would run if he came to close.

**HarmonyGray**: She moved back a few steps debating on if she should try it or not. She could tell he was stalking waiting for the right moment to grab her. She bit her lips as she worked her way around

the student desks now to the door.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He circled round so he was stood before the door. Smirking at her.

**HarmonyGray**: She let out an aggrieved sigh, her eyes going to the windows. She turned around though keeping an eyes on Drakul she would pull the window panel up.

**LordDrakulSoul:** "I would not do that if i where you." He snarled. Taking a step forward

**HarmonyGray:** "And if I do." She stood her ground even though he had moved closer to her.

**LordDrakulSoul:** "I would hate for you to fall and hurt yourself." He snarled. Beckoning her closer.

**HarmonyGray**: She would not move closer to him though stay at the window. She was on the ground floor. Only a few feet she would need to fall. She nibbled her lip. Despite times called for despite measures. She would lift herself up, letting her legs hang off the ledge. She could almost smell, taste freedom. If not grabbed she would fall from the window ceil landing on her butt with a thud. "Occh..." She would mumble standing up running. This would all happen if she was on the first floor. If not she would move back along the desks leaving space.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He would rush forward the moment she moved to go out the window. Gripping her arm the moment her bottom hit the floor outside. He was leaning out the window to keep hold of her. Though since he had a tall frame it was relatively easy.

**HarmonyGray**: "fuck." She cried as she pulled at her arm trying to make him let her go. A small yell escaping her lips,

**LordDrakulSoul**: He kept a tight grip on her. Trying to pull her back inside.

**HarmonyGray:** She felt her body left up as she was pulled part way into the window. She grabbed the frame with her other arm trying to stop him. "Let go," She cried out screaming at him.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He snarled as he gripped tighter. Tugging roughly before twisting her arm. "Get back inside or i will snap your skinny little arm in half!"

**HarmonyGray:** She gasped at the pain as she fell inside landing on her back painfully. Another groan of pain escaping her lips. Her back hurting slightly. "Demon." She screamed at him as she pulled her arm from him

**LordDrakulSoul:** The moment she fell into the room he would fling his body over hers. One leg each side of her. His hands moving to grip around her wrists in attempt to pin her down.

**HarmonyGray: **She bucked up only to be pushed back down as he pinned her wrists. She stared up at him with hatred and disgust.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He smirked. Moving so both her wrists painfully under one hand. Using his now free hand to viciously grope her breast.

**HarmonyGray**: She took a beep breath looking sideways as her blush returned to her face. She bit her lip to hold back the loud cry pf pain that she so wanted to voice but couldn't.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He lowered down to try and forcefully kiss her.

**HarmonyGray**: She gagged as his lips were forced against hers. She would try to yell at him in the kiss but her voice was muffled. She extended her neck back, trying to get his lips off of hers. "filth.." She growled.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He chuckled. Groping her breast harder. "What was that?"

**HarmonyGray:** She let a groan on pain out. Her breast aching from the constricting feeling.

Though her eyes shot up at him with a fiery defiance. "Your filth.. praying on mere school girls." She growled the hateful words out

,

**LordDrakulSoul:** He chuckled as he rubbed his hips over hers. "Filth? You should have behaved in class.

**HarmonyGray:** "behaved or not you made this choice" She groaned trying to stifle the moan that wanted to escape her parted lips. 'Stop.. please.." she begged him.

**LordDrakulSoul**: "Oh no, no, You have the choice to actually do your detention. But you chose not to." He gave a devilish smirk

.

**HarmonyGray:** "Still, you made the decision to do this.." she shot back. She would move her hips trying to climb out from under him. Her wrists ached under his grip but she had it get free.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He sat on her firmly. Smirking even more.

**HarmonyGray:** A small uff escaping her lips. "Please Mr. Drakul.. please.. I'll behave.." She finally cried out.

**LordDrakulSoul:** "Oh no, no. I have done to much now. I cannot let you go."

**HarmonyGray**: "b..b..but.." She cried. Her body going limp as her pride shattered. " please... just please.." She shook her head in a no motion not able to believe that she was trapped under him.

**LordDrakulSoul: **"If i let you go now you would squeal on me like the dirty little sow you are." He snarled. Licking her neck.

**HarmonyGray**: She shivered as she bent her neck to the side again to protect her neck. She would squeal. No way would she let a teacher like him pray on another. She put on a scared face. "I..I promise.." She cried looking at the wall.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He chuckled darkly. "Oh my dear you can beg as much as you like."

**HarmonyGray**: She sniffled a bit her chest rising and falling. She was out of breath. She bit her lip roughly.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He moved so his legs went between hers other then being other side of her. His free hand moving down to undo his trousers again

**HarmonyGray:** She looked away horrified. She would try to close her legs only to fail. "no.." she cried, tears leaving her eyes

**LordDrakulSoul:** He smirked. "Your little skirt is so tiny i don't think i will even need to remove it to ravage your soft little body." He smirked sickly as he slipped his hand into his trousers.

**HarmonyGray**: She bit her lip so hard that a small line of blood ran down her chin. Never again would she wear a skirt after this. "Go to Hell." She shot back at him. She missed his hands escaping into his pants for her eyes were glued to the window,

**LordDrakulSoul: **He pulled himself out and lent down to kiss along her neck. His hips moving dangerously close to hers.

**HarmonyGray:** She was almost balling now as she turned her head to look at him. She gasped at what she saw him do. She shook her head hard even though he was kissing the skin. "Oh God. Don't." she whispered.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He smirked even more as he moved his hand down to slip her underwear to the side.

**HarmonyGra**y: " Don't Don t Don't Don't.." She begged him as she tried to squeeze her legs together with no prevail.

**LordDrakulSoul**: His eyes shimmered with perverted madness. Biting onto her neck roughly as he moved his hips threateningly close.

**HarmonyGray:** She let a little "ahh" That sounded more like a moan and a groan of pain and pleasure from the bite. "Mr. Drakul.." She cried again.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He would push his hips forward silently. Attempting to push himself into her.

**HarmonyGray:** She cried out in pain, he entering her. She closed her eyes. The pain burning threw her tiny body as her virginity was token from her. Her cry of pain would shrink down to small painful whimpers. "W...why.. you fucking monster..' She didn't realize she was crying till the tears fell upon

her lips.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He let out a perverted growl of pleasure. Licking along her ear lobe. His hips rocking against hers. "My, my so tight." He hummed sickly.

**HarmonyGray: **His rocking caused the pain to intensify. She shifted her hips trying to move. Trying to make the pain stop. "Shut up.." She closed her eyes in disgust and shame. She did feel pleasure from him. Though she would not let it escape her lips. She would not give him the satisfaction.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He started to move faster. Growling in pleasure as he used his legs to prop hers up.

**HarmonyGray: **She pain faded away with each move he made, the pain replaced with pleasure. She forced her eyes closed as her fists curled into tiny balls, her knuckles turning white. "S..S..top.." She took one more pathetic try. Though her voice betrayed her. The stop sounding more like a moan. A strange warm tingling sensation met her abdominal. No, she couldn't she wouldn't orgasm to him. She cursed him for his cruel pleasure.

**LordDrakulSoul**: He moved his hips more harshly and painfully with each aimed thrust. A few soft noises escaping his lips as he trailed them over her neck. He gripped her wrists tightly as he moved to clash his lips against hers.

**HarmonyGray:** She cried out in agony as pain was mixed din with the pleasure. Though with this new pain she lost herself, lost her control. A loud moan would escape her lips as her back arched, she was close she new it. she felt so helpless, she felt like a doll. She couldn't move, only be used.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He would shudder slightly. Slipping his tongue into her mouth as he became much more violent. His eyes glowing with pure perverted glee.

**HarmonyGray**: She gagged on his tongue slipped into her mouth. She would try to bite down on her tongue though stopped as a throaty growl/ moan escaped her lips. Her body shuttered as she orgasm. Her body still taking his perverted beating.

'

**LordDrakulSoul**: He pulled his tongue out just in time and smirked. "I knew you where enjoying it you dirty little slut." He hissed as he trusted in a few more times before letting himself release. His mouth trailing over her neck.

**HarmonyGray:** She laid there, looking at the wall. Though she gasped feeling him release inside her. She growled in violence. Yet her will hand been broken, so she laid there not moving or talking at mall. even with the kisses leaving trails on her, only shivers would pass threw her body.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He would finally let her wrists go. Leaning up on his arms to over look the damage with sadistic pride. His lips spread into a grin that was ear to ear. The type of manic grin that could leave a scar.

**HarmonyGray**: She would nor see his grin, though as he set go of her wrists she rubbed them of the pain. she would use them to push up on him. Trying ro ger him off,

**LordDrakulS**oul: He would actually allow her to push him off. Standing and zipping his trousers up. "Hm."

**HarmonyGray:** She stayed on the ground not caring to her up. A sift sigh escaping her lips.

LordDrakulSoul: He walked around her. Smirking. "You will behave in lessons form now on. Wont you?"

**HarmonyGray**: She just nodded. A soreness resting between her legs.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He chuckled. Moving down onto one knee. "I cannot hear you."

**HarmonyGray**: "I'll behave..." He voice quite and scared of him.

**LordDrakulSoul: **"Good girl. And who will you tell about this?"

**HarmonyGray: "**No one.." She said but was thinking everyone.

**LordDrakulSoul:** "Good." He stood again. Smirking. "If you do tell anyone. I will kill you."

**HarmonyGray:** She flinched. Her mind change immediately. "understood.."" She shivered.

**LordDrakulSoul:** "Good girl." He would stroke through her hair.

**HarmonyGray**: She flinched away from his hand as she would finally sit up fixing her dress. "You.. have claimed everything of me now.." She whispered in an non existent voice. She couldn't believe that she had lost it. Her innocents now tainted with lust, and sex.

**LordDrakulSoul:** He flashed her a terrifying grin. Moving down suddenly to force her into a kiss.

**HarmonyGray: **She just let him kiss her though he did surprise her with the sudden movement. She caught herself almost kissing back.

**LordDrakulSoul: **He would stroke her cheek with bizzare affection.

HarmonyGray: (I've got to go and sleep 3. See yea 2marrow)

LordDrakulSoul: ((Farewell my dear.))

HarmonyGray has left the chat


	4. Harmony comminting her love

**VladeTepes** "Shit! Now he is going to come." Draeko says shouting at Vlade

**Regaliter:** "I am not an Idiot!" she half yelled, throwing a finger in there direction, before yelping catching Harmony's head. "What is that..." she noticed there pale skin..

**VladeTepes:** "Wait Give me your Blade." They both say at each other. "Uhg I don't have time for this hand it over." again they underrate in voices. Suddenly Vlade strikes Draeko with the Khaos Blade's Just as Draeko Goes to strike Vlade with BloodBayne. the two Sword meet in mid air and they Both absorb all the qualities from the other, altering the Blade's into some new Weapons. Vlade and Draeko Smile at this They study the Weapons for a moment, and the most sadistic of grins ever spreads across their faces. "Did we just do What I think we Just did?" Vlade asks Draeko. "It appears that the Khaos Blades and BloodBayne Fused into a new weapon Judging by its Power I'll say yes we just did what you think we did, This weapon is ample strong to Destroy Khaos." Draeko says to Vlade smiling.

As Vlade believed in chivalry and Would never strike a Woman I do not. I suggest you don't Judge a book By its cover. As for My mark it never did exist ON your body, That mark was the Mark of Vlade, I influenced him to mark over the same spot I had to cover up the Essence residue of my own." Draeko says looking at Harmony

**VladeTepes: **Vlade and Draeko look at each other and Smile. "We are, to some extent."

**HarmonyGray**: She found herself in darkness. Such a deep lovely Darkness. The last thing she remembered was looking at Regaliter. Then, everything blacked out. She found herself in a sea of Darkness. Nothing more nothing less. No light graced this darkness. Only Harmony's tiny body. She was cold, freezing actually. Though was this her dream or her actual body. She didn't care. The cold sensation sent pleasurable chilled down her back. Tendrils sprouted from the darkness around her, wrapping around her. The darkness slicing her skin open, letting crimson blood spill into the inky black. She whimpered in pain. So many times she has had this dream. So many times has she perished to the darkness that lusted for her soul. So many times had this dream haunted her. " Please stop.." She whispered in her dream. With those words a small light appeared. Her sensitive vampire eyes training on it. " Let me go... I am free... I am my own person... I am not property." She growled into the darkness. The darkness only tightened around her. She would fight to get out, reached up for the darkness. In her dream her body a bloody mess. She reached for the light, which was only growing stronger. The next thing she knew. Darkness no longer held her, but she was covered in light. A burning light. " Wake up..." What sounded like her masters voice called to her. No. He was dead. But could that have been the last memories of her master, calling to her. Telling her to fight. IN the real world. She forced her Crimson orbs open finding herself in Regalisters lap. A small groan escaped her lips as she let her hand go to her forehead. " What the Hell..?" She questioned out of pure confusion.

**Regaliter:** She kind of just glanced down at her before running her hand messily through Harmony's hair. "I felt like it" she half laughed, easing her hold and glancing over at the two males "Why must they multiply?" she growled in her head and sighed whispering "Don't... be surprised." she gave hardly any info on what, but she knew Harmony would know exactly what she was talking about.

**VladeTepes: **"Uh oh." vlade says sensing something to come. Draeko Looks at him strange and reads his mind. His grin Fades.

**HarmonyGray**: She nodded looking over at the two males. She pulled her lips back. Her fangs bared as a deep snarl escaped from her mouth. Her voice vibrating in a deep tone. Her crimson eye's would seam to spin as if a powerful hurricane was forming in them. Emotions of blood lust, hate, regret and pain greeted her eyes as well as the emotions love, care, sympathy and heartbreak. These emotions caused her stormy eyes to seam to cloud black. Her aura, which she usually kept to herself, hidden from the world finally exploded from her small body. Her aura was usually colored a deep crimson color. It vibrated around her, causing the air to freeze around them. A power beyond belief radiated from her. Almost like the shock wave from a explosion. " How Dare you." She growled in such a tone that it sounded demonic and unearthly. " Ho dare you came here... In my home and try to tell me that you belong me." She hissed, Her fangs bared in violence. " I have been a servant for years.. I am just at the edge of being free... So close to freedom I can taste it... And you think you can walk in here and tare it away from me." She roared as she stood up out of Regaliter's lap. Her monster now was showing. The true beast she was. The monster that only so few saw. The monster that her master had taught her and made her into. Her lips twisted up into a violent smirk. " There is no mark Draeko. I've had it removed." She said in an sing song voice. " I suggest you most you ass out of here... or you learn how to act like a man and get over this possessive charade of yours.." Her fangs glinted against the light. " I am a Knight.. I am a respectable Nosferatu. I will not take such disrespect... I will not be treated like a sheep." She looked down at Regaliter, as a confidence look passed throw her eyes. Her eye's reverting back to both men. Violence still springing in her eyes. She had been pushed over the edge. It was that simple. She could no longer take a man's ego. She could no longer take the constant drama. She was about to end it all. Regardless if it hurt her heart to not.

**Regaliter: **She eyed the female and kept herself quiet, had she been required too, she would of pounced on the female already and pinned her. But it was not required as of yet, she knew from the amount of power she let burst had it been required she'd of had not been looked at. She shot a curious gaze towards Harmony before shifting her positioning around on the stair. Her legs outstretches earning a deserved sigh as she let her head lean back on another stair. Her eyes shut slowly as she preferred to listen. "I'll be right here.." she whispered softly, her eyes stung and paged painfully in her skull.

**VladeTepes:** Draeko rocks back and forth sadistically, "You still realize not That It isn't You that are the Marked in this 'Charade as you have put it, You May have had Vlade's Mark removed. But as You recall It wasn't only you that was marked that day. You are not My property, I am yours." Draeko mutters, "And as I recall telling you before that same thing. Or has Drakul Beaten the memory out of you, I am not the One who wishes to own you, It is Drakul, I admit I thought emotion was Void in my eyes, Turns out it isn't true." Draeko winces as he is about to say something which most likely would be used against him in some manner "I love y.." Vlade Tackles Draeko to the ground and binds his mouth shut so he can't speak another word.

**VladeTepes:** Rage Flares through Draeko. He Grabs Vlade by the throat and lifts him in the air, Draeko's aura Binds Vlade. "I am Draeko Întuneric Dracul von Țepeș. God of Vampyri and I find you guilty of Treason my power of Me I end your existence." Draeko's hand Glows a strange blue and Vlade's Body disintegrates instantly.

**HarmonyGray:** She looked away. Her eyes still spinning. " You don't understand how similar you and Drakul are... He has a monster just like you.. yet he has a human side... a side that has token my soul.. A side that made me become more human like..." She paused feeling weak. But ho cared. Being human like did not matter. " His monster beat me. Not him.. He apologizes every day... He regrets what he does to me... Though I am the one who initializes the beating... I annoy him... or do something to anger him... I want to help him Vlade..." she paused spilling her heart out, feeling weak again. Though she stood strong physically. " It was forced... but because of that force he has grown on me.. and you left me to him for so long... you never came to stop him, or take me back... Vlade... I can not leave Drakul.. even if I am a servant to him at the moment... Drakul gives me free will... when he is human like." She opened her eye's wide as she watched Draeko grab Vlade's neck. She hissed in pain as she watched his body disintegrate.

**VladeTepes**: Draeko's hand still glows and he looks at It with fear. "NO!" he shouts as His body alters yet again. the seal upon his Chest glowing again with the name Draeko back in the center. His aura shifts and he falls to the ground seizing up. eventually it stops and he stands. "I was waiting for that idiotic moron to do that all day." Vlade's voice says. "Idiot forgot it was me that Was granted Godhood, Not him."

**VladeTepes:** "Now that I dealt with him 'tis time for me to deal with You. You may be my Superior but that does not affect my feelings to you. You want to know why I never came to save you? you want to Know why I wasn't their? I don't know if you heard But Draek, My only son was possessed By Khaos, I've been stalking him and trying to destroy him, I have to kill my own son, and by doing so I will die. That is why I didn't come, what use is a Mate when they are dead?"

**HarmonyGray:** She let a small relished breath out as she rubbed her head. She lifted her arm, a thread on darkness emerges from the floor. She watched it snake around her leg, then up her dress and side. Around her shoulder then finally to her wrist. The darkness cut into her skin causing Harmony tpo wince. As the blood split onto her creamy skin the darkness would lap as it, taking her blood away as a sacrifice for letting her monster go. She watched,remembering her dream as she took a deep breath. This was a daily retinue though. Darkness feeding from her, stealing her liquid life. She looked back at Vlade. " never the less I can not change the path I have token... I can't be your mate... I am already spoiled... He took the last thing I had to my name away from me... Well.. His monster did anyways... I am not a viable mate for you... I hold to many Ties to Drakul... I have to many emotional bonds to him... It's my battle...and that battle I will end.." She looked away turning her back, looking down at REgaliter, a small crimson tear falling down her cheek. She loved both men very much. So much that she would put herself into danger to protect them. But she knew she could never have both... and she knew that this decision was going to happen.

**Regaliter:** Sensing the sigh overwhelming yet irritating sadness she lifted her arms up towards Harmony, it may not have been noticeable to anyone else, but she knew... horridly she knew. Before even allowing the Female or the Male to react she stood, her thumb brushing away the crimson from the fair skin. "Hush... " she didn't know what do but this seemed to be good for now. Her other hand twitched slightly, she pressed it into her back before letting a slight smile caress her face. She shook her head getting rid of the blackness that swarmed her eyes, from standing up to quickly and sat down once more waiting till she could find her pulse again.

**VladeTepes**: Tear form in Vlade's eyes as those word hit him in full "S-s-s-so you say, s-s-s-so shall it be." Vlade finishes. "Now if you please Remove this Damn Mark from my Neck so I can Move on with my existence!" Vlade shout void of all emotion. "Or would you prefer to Just ask me to kill Drakul with his Damn cowardice action, In these words I mind my soul a grudge is formed today form me against you Mate Drakul I will not rest until He has paid price full not in death or in blood, but in existence."

**HarmonyGray: **She stood up, walking to him, looking at her mark. A sad smile greeting her lips. IT was the best hing she could do for him. She willed the mark on his neck to leave. He would feel an extremely painful sting greet his neck. The mark was boiling off, soon to be gone. "I'm sorry Vlade..." She would state as she turned walking away ignoring his comment about Drakul,'

**VladeTepes:** "But first I need to kill my son. Pleas stay out of this unless you want me to kill you as well, know that Even if I do love you I will still kill you if you try to intervene whether or not I am in debt to you with my life I will not hesitate to eradicate you."

**HarmonyGray**: " hat you do is your choice Vlade... I believe in free will... if you believe killing your son is what you must do, then do so.." Her words stung her heart, because she wanted to keep him from harms way, but she knew what he wanted. A small sigh escaped her lips as she sat down on the ground. Falling back, laying out flat.

**VladeTepes:** "I wish free will applied to this case I do not wish to kill my son, for it is now only he who keeps me on this side of light and dark. When he dies There is no telling what will happen. I ask you, once I kill him P Lease dispose of me?"

**HarmonyGray**: " I will not kill you... That I will never do... Never." She hissed a bit. " Its a choice to be light or dark... no one can tell you ho or what to be."

**VladeTepes: **"Then I fear Harmony, I am afraid with no will to live My soul will be Void and if that occurs.." Vlade stops not wanting to continue,.

**RegaliterRegaliter **Whisper: She stared at Vlade for a moment, listening to the name and leaning to look through a window, she eyed several of the people and settled back into her seating place "Vlade... does it have to be Harmony to kill you?" she said once more.

**VladeTepes** Whisper: "She is the only one here who knows how. so yes.

**Regaliter:** She simply sighed and nodded her head eying Harmony before closing her eyes once more listening. "Understood... then were all doomed, except those who know" she chuckled softly.

((everyone poofed from chart _))


End file.
